New Perspective
by bookworm2dance
Summary: How will Ziva cope with the consequences of a serious hit and run accident? No explicit pairings although hints at Tiva if you look really really hard. Lots of team friendship. One Chapter per day! Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

"Tony stop it" giggled Ziva as they walked along the icy pavement away from their suspects house. He was acting typically childish as he threw snowballs at her.

As she dodged yet another handful of snow, Ziva felt her foot slide on the ice beneath her and all of a sudden she found herself in the middle of the deserted road. Shaking the snow from her hair she got painfully to her feet while Tony killed himself laughing.

No sooner had she got to her feet when a car came hurtling around the corner. There was barley time for her brain to register what was about to happen. She put her hands in front of her dace in a vain attempt to protect herself as the car slammed into her body, sending her slim frame crashing over the bonnet, before flying through the air, strangely graceful, and landed some 20 meters away from where she had started.

Tony watched in horror. "ZIVA" he yelled, rushing towards her lifeless form which was huddled in a heap on the snowy ground.

He was already on the phone calling an ambulance. The calm voice on the other end was strangley irritating as he fed her what he knew. "Female, age 27, hit and run accident. She's still breathing. There's a large laceration on her head which is bleeding profusely. Her leg is at a funny angle and it looks like she landed on her shoulder."

Tony didn't dare to move her as he clamped his hands over her ears to keep her head still. He had stretched his fingers out and kept track of her pulse at the same time. It was faint and erratic, but at least it was still there.

Crouched in the damp snow, Tony could have cried with relief when he heard an ambulance siren, shrieking in the distance.

Two paramedics got out and hurried towards them, bundling him out of the way. They log rolled Ziva onto a stiff spinal board and secured her head in a brace. She was covered in warm blankets and an oxygen mask was clamped over her face.

Together, they lifted her into the ambulance and Tony got in beside her. As one of the paramedics checked her pulse, pupil reaction and goodness knows what else Tony held her hand, alternating between pleading and bargaining with her to wake up. It didn't work.

At Bethesda Naval Hospital, Ziva was bundled away from him. There had been a team of doctors and nurses waiting for her arrival and they took her through an ominous looking pair of white double doors.

He sank down into one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs as everything around him seemed to go by in slow motion.

"Mr DiNozzo?" Tony looked up. It was a small pretty nurse. "I just wanted to let you know that Miss David has been taken into emergency surgery. I don't know what her condition is but you will be told as soon as we have something to tell you. There is a small family room where you can wait and her next of kin has been contacted."

"Thanks" he replied following her up a short flight of stairs and into a room with two sofas, a couple of chairs and a coffee table. There were a handful of kids toys in one corner and magazines heaped on the coffee table.

Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Abby are down in Abby's lab when Gibbs' phone rings:

"Gibbs"

"Is this Mr Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah"

"Mr Gibbs, my name is Marion Dunlow. I work at Bethesda Do you know a Ziva David?"

"Yeah I'm her boss. What's happened to her? Is she alright?

The others heads snapped up to look at Gibbs, knowing that there was something wrong with Ziva.

"Miss David was involved in a hit and run accident earlier this evening. I'm afraid I don't know much about the extent of her injuries but it is serious. She has been rushed into emergency surgery."

"I'm on my way" he snapped hanging up. He looked at his team who were now starting to worry. "Ziva's been hit by a car. The woman on the phone couldn't tell me anything other than it's serious."

They jumped into action, their case forgotten as they grabbed coats and met a few minutes later at the car. Gibbs was driving so what should have been a 20 minute drive, only took 10.

**Okay, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I am going to update with one chapter every day. Coming up we find out just how bad it is or isn't...**

**REVIEW pretty please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter as promised. Special thanks to ****.forever****, pia, ****Bay95****, Hiphuggers2, Naria Zimmir and ****Nicoya456**** for reviewing. It is so great to get feedback.**

**My Apologies to Hiphuggers2 because I know that this isn't going the way you want it to, But the whole story is already written. **

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

Tony had barely moved, other than to acknowledge the solemn arrival of his team mates. He sat with his head cradled in his hands. Gibbs was pacing. Abby was crying softly into McGee's shoulder while he awkwardly patted her back to try and comfort her. For once, Ducky was completely silent, staring out of the window.

They had been sitting in the cramped family room for nearly nine hours when the door opened and a man in scrubs came into the room. He looked to be around the forty mark. He had salt and pepper hair and round glasses which gave him the vague appearance of an owl.

"Family of Miss David?" he asked.

"We're here for her" said Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, I can only speak to actual family members. Have they been contacted?"

"Ziva has no family in the US. The only blood relatives she has are her bastard of a father and an elderly aunt, both of whom live in Israel and are very unlikely to come and see her. We are the only real family she has and I am her next of kin."

"Alright" relented the Doctor "Miss David's injuries are very extensive. Her pelvis was all but crushed, her right leg was broken while her left collar bone shattered and the shoulder dislocated. I'm afraid the worst of it was a fracture to the T1 vertebra which severed the spinal cord. The wound on her head was mainly superficial."

He paused for a moment while the people in front of him processed the terrible news he had just delivered to them.

"When she was in surgery she suffered a mild stroke and slipped into a coma. We put an external fixator on her pelvis to help it heal. We also had to shave her head to fix on a halo device to allow her spine to heal."

"Does that mean she will still be able to walk?" asked McGee.

"No. The injury will heal, but the damage has been done. She will never walk again. I'm very sorry that I can't give you better news."

"Will she live?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Her odds are probably hovering at around 8-12%. That will go up every slightly every hour we get through without incident. If she can make it through the next 48 hours her chance of surviving this will go up to about 50/50.

"Can we see her?" asked Gibbs.

"Seeing as you are her next of kin you can, but everyone else will have to wait until tomorrow."

The doctor led the way through a long series of corridors which ended in the ICU. "She's in a sterile room so you'll have to put these on." He said, handing him a paper gown, mask and booties.

The door opened automatically and the site that greeted Gibbs nearly broke his heart. Ziva was lying flat on her back, a ventilator tube snaking from her mouth, breathing for her. Her body was covered in a thin white sheet which contrasted sharply with the violent purple bruising which was visible on her face. The external fixator jutted out grotesquely from beneath the cover. The halo device around her shorn head made it look like she was in a cage.

"On Ziva" he said softly, walking towards the bed. He sat down in the chair beside her, taking her hand in his and rubbing her bruised arm gently.

"Is she in pain" he asked the doctor who was still hovering by the doorway.

"The spinal injury will prevent her feeling anything below her rib-cage. However there is probably phantom pain which spinal cord injury patients often feel. Unfortunately, the best drugs in the world cannot do anything about that."

He slipped out of the room and Gibbs was left with the sounds of air being forced into unco-operative lungs and a heart monitor. Although the sounds were annoying, they reminded Gibbs that, for now at least, she was still fighting.

10 minutes later a nurse came in and told him to say his good-byes.

Gibbs was able to find his way back to the family room where his team was waiting for him. They stood up as he entered.

"How bad was it Jethro?" asked Ducky, seeing the look on his face.

"It'll be a miracle if she lives through this Duck he said sounding totally and utterly defeated.

The nurses made them leave the hospital, promising to call if there was even the slightest change in her condition.

Gibbs was driving, but instead of taking them home, he brought them back to his house, where they all congregated in his living room.

**Well now you know just how badly she has been hurt. The only way you will find out whether or not she lives or dies is by reading more tomorrow...**

**As always, REVIEW! They make me really happy and I need cheering up right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that this is late. I did upload, but for some reason it was not posted. Anyway here it is. Better late than never.**

**Thanks to ****Bay95****, ****cheether****, Ash, and ****Atlante41**** for reviewing Chapter 2.**

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

**Here's Chapter 3 as promised.**

Sitting in Gibbs' tiny living room, they drank endless cups of coffee and watched the phone on the table.

After several hours, the members of team Gibbs drifted into a fitful sleep. Gibbs was on one end of his couch with McGee on the other end and Abby sprawled out in between them. Ducky was snoring in the armchair and Tony was leaning uncomfortably against the wall.

At about 8 the next morning, Gibbs woke with a start. He phoned the hospital and was relieved to hear that Ziva had made it through the night without complications and that they could visit later that afternoon. He stumbled into the kitchen and made ten rounds of toast and five cups of tea. While eating their breakfast, Ducky explained her injuries.

"Her Doctor showed me her x-rays and I have seen damage similar to this before. She will never walk again and will have no movement or sensation below her ribcage and not be able to sit without some kind of support. At first, her breathing will be difficult, but that will ease with time."

"What can we do Ducky?"

"If and when she wakes up she will go through rehab. Ziva will be taught what she needs to adapt, but even after that, she may need some help. Doing many things around the house though will be difficult for her. I would advise her to get someone to come in and help or one of us could room with her."

Everyone volunteered, but in the end they decided that if Ziva wished, Abby would stay with her.

At 3.30, they all piled into Gibbs car and drove to the hospital. Gibbs led them through the endless white corridors to Ziva's room in the ICW. There were only two chairs so Tony Abby and McGee went to borrow some chairs from the nurses' station before going in to see her.

Looking back, the team would always remember that first visit as being the hardest. None of them really knew what to say. Abby held her less bruised hand and promised to bring Bert in to keep her company. It was from this that they decided to liven up the bland room a little the next time they visited, with some photographs and CDs from her apartment.

After an hour they were kicked out by a scary looking nurse. On the drive back they worked out a rota, so that Ziva would be guaranteed at least one visitor a day.

* * *

A week had passed and there was no change in Ziva's condition. Her wounds were healing but she still stayed stubbornly in a coma with a tube forcing air into her unco-operative lungs. Abby tended to come in the mornings and would chat incessantly about anything and everything that had changed in the past 24 hours.

McGee and Ducky took it day about during their lunch break. Ducky told long, rambling stories of his youth. McGee claimed that he never knew what to say so he would read to her from one of the books he had found beside her bed. It had admittedly taken him several minutes to find one that was actually in English.

Tony would bring movies and sit beside her and talk through them. He came almost every night after work and would stay until he kicked out. He usually met up with Gibbs on his way out. Gibbs told her about his family.

* * *

Four weeks had gone by before there was a change. The whole team arrived together early one Sunday morning after a particularly difficult case. When they arrived, her external fixator and the cast on her leg had been removed.

She was looking much better than she had at first after the accident. Her hair, which had been shaved to fit the halo device, had started to grow again. Most of the cuts and abrasions on her skin had healed, with only a few small scars to add to the dozens from Somalia.

She still showed no sign of waking up. Her doctors were starting to doubt that she ever would, however the team knew differently.

**Duh Duh DUH...**

**So whats going to happen next? Tune in tomorrow to find out...**

**I'm not going to keep her in a coma for ages because thats really boring so that part will end one way or the other tomorrow...**

**REVIEW... Pretty Please with a cherry on top!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ****zats**** and ****.forever**** for reviewing.**

**May be a little OOC, but I tried.**

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

Three weeks later, Ziva was taken off the ventilator. It was a great moment as it meant that her body was healing itself and her coma was lightening. However, she was yet to wake up.

* * *

It was another two weeks after this that the team got the news that they had been waiting for, for over two months. It was a sunny, spring afternoon in late April. Team Gibbs were out having lunch together when Gibbs phone rang.

His face turned from happiness to concern as he snapped his phone shut, throwing a couple of bank notes on the table.

"Ziva's awake" he said shortly and within minutes, they were speeding towards Bethesda. When they burst through the front doors in convoy, they were greeted by Ziva's doctor, Dr Cowen, who explained what was happening.

"Ziva is very distressed. We can't get her to calm down long enough, even to give her a sedative. We need to carry out tests and she has already stabbed one of our nurses with the sedative she was trying to administer. She is going to do herself some serious damage if we can't calm her down."

By this stage they had arrived outside Ziva's room. A nurse was in one corner, pleading with her to let her start some of the tests. Ziva was having none of it as she gave death glares to the frightened woman.

"I'll go in" volunteered Abby. "I should be able to calm her down".

Dr Cowen looked at her doubtfully but consented, motioning to the nurse to come out.

Pushing open the door, Abby walked into the familiar room, but the sight that met her eyes was unfamiliar. Ziva was still flat on her back, with her head and neck encased in the halo device but her sheets were all screwed up, her face was blotchy and she was making a funny whimpering sound.

"Ziva?" she said softly.

Hearing the familiar voice Ziva broke down completely and began to cry.

"Ziva! Ssh. It's alright" Abby exclaimed running towards her. Abby sat down on the bed beside her, hugging her as gently as possible without disturbing all the tubes and wires that were still connected to her.

"What is wrong with me?" Ziva finally managed to choke out. Holding her close, Abby explained about the accident and the paralysis. Ziva did not say a word, but tears ran slowly down her cheeks. Abby picked up a tissue from the bedside cabinet, wiping away the tears.

"What happens now" Ziva asked when the tears stopped flowing.

"You get better and go back to being our crazy friend who can't get her idioms right or use contractions, but we love because she is loyal, kind, a good person and an even better friend."

"I cannot be me if I cannot walk. I will lose my job and I live in a tiny, fifth floor apartment with no lift."

"Ziva, you don't need to be thinking of these things now. You know that Gibbs won't kick you off the job and me and you are going to get an accessible apartment together."

"Alright" Ziva consented, too tired to argue with her.

Abby helped Ziva get more comfortable and crept out of the room. Ziva was asleep again before she had reached the door.

The team and Dr Cowen looked at her expectantly as Abby sank into one of the chairs outside Ziva's room.

"She knows" was all she could say. Gibbs understood. They hadn't talked about who should give Ziva the news if the opportunity arose but they all accepted that it wouldn't be easy. Ziva would hate being confined to a wheelchair and they all knew it. It would either make or break her.

Nobody expected Ziva to wake again that night, but Abby stayed just in case. She slept in an uncomfortable chair next to Ziva's bed, holding her hand tightly. She had taken the morning off to stay with Ziva and Gibbs was taking the afternoon.

It would be a rough ride, but they would get through this. Together. As a team. After all, Rule 15: ALWAYS work as a team.

**Well that was Chapter 4. I know it was a bit pessimistic but it will get a bit better tomorrow and even better on Saturday!**

**Please Review. I only got two for the last chapter which was a real disappointment. Is there anything I can do to encourage reviews??? I accept anonymous ones! It only takes 30 seconds.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to ****Atlante41****, Ghost, ****Ovidius****, Lindsey and ****xxkimyxx**** for reviewing. They are much appreciated.**

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

Everyone was so glad that Ziva was awake. They had all seen her several times in the few days since "The Awakening" as Tony liked to call it. She was tired and slept alot, but the doctors were pleased with her progress.

* * *

4 days later McGee went to visit Ziva during his lunch break. He got a surprise when he arrived. Siva was propped up in her bed, with a heavy Hebrew text in her arms.

"Hey Ziva" he said walking into the room.

"McGee!" she was beaming. He knew that she was already bored of the hospital, but she wouldn't be able to go home for a long while. He hugged her awkwardly, being careful of the halo device which was fixed around her neck.

"I brought you these" he said, tipping a stack of heavy books onto her bedside table. "I have no idea what they are. I couldn't even tell what language they are in!"

"Hebrew, Arabic, Hebrew, French and Russian!"

The two of them sat and chatted for nearly an hour before McGee realised the time. Gibbs would kill him if he was late back.

"Wait McGee. Could you hand me a pen and paper?"

He gave her a notebook and pen from a cabinet on the far side of the room and she wrote something on it in a foreign language.

"Could you bring this with you the next time you visit?"

"No problem Ziva. I won't be able to come tomorrow so will the next day do?"

"That would be fine McGee. See you then."

* * *

Ziva was once again alone. She hated this. Never in her life had she depended on other people.

Dr Cowen had been to visit that morning bringing a leaflet on a rehab that he recommended. It was called Willow Banks and was just an hour's drive away so she would still be able to have visitors. Dr Cowen had made the call and she was leaving in ten days.

Almost everyone came to visit her. Tony brought popcorn and movies. He had to sneak the popcorn in past the vigilant nurses, but it was worth it. They always had good craic together.

Ducky told long, rambling stories of his youth while Abby chatted excitedly about the various happenings and gossip at NCIS. Tony had super glued McGee's hands to the keyboard again.

On the other hand, Gibbs hadn't been at all and Ziva didn't know why. The others all told her that he had been when she was still out of it. It was confusing her and she was a little hurt.

* * *

The days passed slowly. Ziva wasn't out of bed except when they took her for scans, but she was alloed to sit up for a little longer each day. The days were creeping in to when she would leave the hospital and go to Willow Bank.

**Please Review. I'll give you a polo mint!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to ****Atlante41****, ****Ovidius****, ****zats**** and ****chrissyjoy**** for reviewing chapter 5. It is very much appreciated.**

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

* * *

Friday came. It was the big day, the day she would move to Willow Banks Rehabilitation Centre. At 11.30, one of the particularly annoying nurses came in with a wheelchair. Ziva scowled at it. She knew just how much she was going to hate it.

It would be her first day using it. Nurse Sanchez positioned it beside the bed before proceeding to detach Ziva from the monitors which she was still connected to. Then, she produced a stiff, white, plastic board from nowhere which she placed between the bed and the chair.

Pulling Ziva into a sitting position, she slid her torso across the board into the chair and buckled a strap across her chest to keep her upright. Then she settled Ziva's unresponsive legs onto the foot rests and made sure the catheter was still in place. Bladder and bowel control would be one of the things Ziva would have to learn.

With her bag packed, Ziva was ready to go. She picked it up and balanced it on her knees. One of the hospital porters came to escort her to a waiting ambulance once hse had signed her discharge forms.

Ziva was loaded into the ambulance which was to take her to Willow Banks. The paramedics had introduced themselves as Myra and Josh. Josh was driving but Myra sat in the back to keep Ziva company on the hour's drive.

* * *

Willow Banks was a long, single story building made of soft grey stone. The path leading up to it was wide and smooth. It was very pretty and surrounded with trees.

Waiting to greet was a small, slim Arabic woman, with shiny black hair pulled into a tight bun, big, dark eyes and wearing a pink tunic and trousers and black trainers.

"Hi! You must be Ziva. I'm Pamela and I'll be your physio therapist and mobility instructor while you're here." She spoke in fast, slightly accented English and when Ziva replied to one of her questions in Arabic, she was delighted. This was all said while walking and wheeling down long, wide, uncluttered hallways.

A few minutes later, they stopped outside a wider than average door which led to Ziva's room. It wasn't huge, but it had its own bathroom with disabled bars beside the toilet and bath. The rail in the wardrobe could be pulled down and there was no chair at the desk. It just served as one big reminder as to why she was there.

Pamela left her to unpack, with promises to be back in an hour to give her the grand tour.

Ziva propelled herself slowly towards the bed with a handful of hangers on her lap. She felt so miserable in this specially adapted room which would be her home for the next several weeks. It was Friday and policy of the house was that there were no visitors allowed for a week.

* * *

By the time Pamela came back, Ziva's clothes were hanging up, her toiletries were in the bathroom and she had put several photographs around the room. There was one of herself, Ari and Tali on her bedside table. On the dresser was her, her childhood friend Amir and her Aunt Nettie at the shooting range of Mossad. There were ones of last years Christmas and Halloween parties and one of her and Gibbs when she had become an official citizen and NCIS Special Agent.

Ziva wheeled herself back down the corridors as Pamela showed her the various common areas. There were several lounges with a couple of sofas and more than enough space for wheelchairs, a huge gym, medical wing, swimming pool, games room and several small rooms where patients could visit with family in private.

Their last stop was the canteen. Pamela showed Ziva where to get a tray and dinner and then left her to it, going to sit with some of the other staff. Ziva helped herself to a plate of chicken, mashed spuds and vegetables.

Looking around her, it appeared that everyone knew everyone else. She spotted an empty table at the back of the room and started to make her way to it, when a crutch was thrust in front of her, halting her progress.

"Don't even think about it! You can't by yourself. It's the path to isolation and everyone knows what that means". The other man and woman at the table nodded emphatically as Ziva steered herself towards the table. "I'm Mel and this is Danny and Ciara. How'd you get stuck here?"

Ziva blushed. "Hit and Run left me a T1 complete".

"I had an argument with a truck. Needless to say, it won so the doctors amputated my legs. I'm stuck here until I work out how these ones work." She tapped the hollow, plastic pins beneath her loose fitting jeans.

Mel immediately reminded Ziva of Abby in personality. She was bubbly, cheerful and talkative. In appearances though, they couldn't have been more different. Mel had bubblegum pink hair. Over her faded jeans she wore a bohemian blouse and silver hoops in each ear.

The other girl, Ciara, was also in a wheelchair. "I was rock-climbing and got trapped under a boulder. Left me an incomplete L1/T12".

Then Danny spoke up. "I got shot – C4 quadriplegic".

"Thats enough of the horror stories" said Ciara. "Lets eat".

The food was actually quite nice. Zia was surprised because the food at the hospital had been abysmal. Overall, it was a very enjoyable experience and she was pleased to find that she had actually had a good time.

When she was done, Pamela escorted her back to her room. They were about to start training. Ziva needed to be able to trick the numb muscles of her bowel and bladder into doing what they were supposed to do, when they were supposed to do it.

When that was done, they started work on transfers, starting from chair to bed. Ziva needed to be able to do these things, but the muscles in her arms were still weak so she needed to be able to compensate.

When they were done, Pamela left Ziva, sitting on her new bed with a book, but Ziva wasn't reading.

She was definitely going to have to leave NCIS. They had no use for an agent who couldn't even sit up without support, let alone stand or walk. It would break her heart, but it had to be done. She would hand in her notice at the first opportunity she got.

If she couldn't be an NCIS agent, what could she do? In an awkward conversation with Ducky she learnt that when Eli was told of her situation, her response was "Let me know if she doesn't make it." Ziva knew she was no longer welcome in Israel.

She couldn't go back to her apartment because there was no way she could get to it. It was on the fifth floor and there was no lift. Even if she did get there, it was so miniscule that there probably would not be enough room for her chair.

That left her with nowhere to go when she was released. Great. Just Great.

With all the troubled thoughts running through her mind, it seemed to take Ziva an age to fall asleep, but eventually she did.

* * *

**Wow. My longest chapter yet. Hope that makes up for the shortness of yesterdays.**

**As always, REVIEW. I have no more polo mints, but I do have chocolate buttons!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to f****anoftiva, ****zats**** and ****Atlante41**** for reviewing chapter 6.**

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

* * *

Ziva awoke with a start, panting heavily. She had been having a terrible nightmare, reliving the accident.

She pulled herself into a sitting position and turned the light on, tears rolling down her cheeks. It had been happening every night and she couldn't get it to stop.

She could feel her heart almost stopping as the car raced towards her, slamming into her body, and then, nothing. She would wake up, drenched in a cold sweat.

She sat for a few minutes, until she had regained control of herself. When she felt calm enough, she lay back down again and re-attempted sleep.

* * *

Tony lay drunkenly on the floor of Gibbs' basement. He had been there every night since the accident. He and Gibbs were good company for each other as they both felt guilty.

All Tony could think about was if he had stopped acting so childishly, she would still be able to walk.

When he went to visit her, he tried to hide it but he was tearing himself up inside.

* * *

The next thing Ziva knew, Pamela was telling her to waken up. Ziva showered and ate breakfast with Ciara, Mel and Danny and then met Pamela in the gym.

It would have taken her a long time to find the gym if Mel hadn't been going that way as well and shown her the way.

Pamela took Ziva through a back breaking routine of weight lifting and other exercises designed to build upper body strength and preventing muscular atrophy.

Ziva fell three or four times, but Pamela had transformed into a slave driving dragon and made relentlessly.

Back in her room, Ziva lay on her bed, too tired to do anything else. Since her accident she had almost no energy to do anything.

She was getting her halo removed in a few days and would be allowed visitors soon. She felt that that was a stupid rule, even if it was just to give "patients" time to get settled.

* * *

A few days later, Ziva lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling which was an uninteresting, dull white. Dr Cowen was unscrewing the pins of the halo device and pulling them from her head. The vest was pulled off and she free.

It felt so strange being able to move her head and neck again. Her muscles were weak, but she was reassures that strength would build up in them again quickly.

* * *

**4 days later...**

Gibbs drew up outside Willow Bank Rehabilitation Centre. He walked into the reception area where he was met by Pamela. He had kept making excuses to himself for not visiting her in the hospital, but he knew it was time.

It was all his fault that she would be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. If he had let her and Tony go for lunch and then see the suspect as they had wanted, then she wouldn't have been there when the car hit her.

Gibbs' only solace was that he caught the SOB who had done it. He had driven head first into a ditch only 6 miles from where he had hit Ziva. He was unhurt and cracked after just five minutes in a room with Gibbs.

_Flashback_

_Gibbs strode into the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him, jerking the nineteen year old idiot in front of him from his drunken stupor. Gibbs opened the file that he had been carrying. Inside where a series of photographs of Ziva._

"_This is the woman that you hit". The picture was taken recently and depicted Ziva eating Chinese food and laughing at a joke Tony had just told her. "You should know that she is one of my people and her father is the Director of Mossad." The boy visibly gulped._

"_This is what you did to her". He slammed another photograph on the table. It showed Ziva in the hospital, the first time he had gone to see her. He had hated taking those photographs but the investigative procedure dictated that it had to be done._

_She looked dead. The halo and external fixator were clearly visible, along with the respirator, swollen face and plaster cast._

_The boy began to cry, but Gibbs had no sympathy for him. _

_Five weeks later, the boy was sentenced to six years. Gibbs was disgusted. With good behaviour he would be out in two._

_Flashback over_

Pamela took Gibbs to the small observation suite which looked onto the gym. Ziva was sitting in her chair, lifting weights, sweat pouring from her face.

"Ziva is doing remarkably well, but she is pushing herself too hard. We have daily sessions down here but she spends several additional hours down here. However we are worried about her mental health. Outwardly she seems ok, but I know that she is sleeping badly and having night terrors. She won't talk to any of us. Maybe she will talk to you. Go on down and tell her you're here".

Gibbs followed Pamela's directions to the gym. Ziva didn't notice him come in and jumped violently when Gibbs touched a hand to her shoulder.

"Gibbs! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Ziva led Gibbs through the maze of corridors back to her room. She attempted to lift herself onto her bed but her tired arms shook with the strain.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No" her arms gave up and she fell back into the chair "Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

Ziva instructed him to put his arms around her waist and together, they sat her unco-operative body onto the bed. Gibbs sat down beside her, but didn't say anything.

Ziva cursed herself silently for letting him see her in a moment of weakness. They sat for a few more uncomfortable minutes until Ziva's watch beeped and she went into the bathroom to trick her bladder into doing its job.

Returning to the main room, she suggested that they go down and get some dinner. Ziva hoped that her having a laugh with Mel, Ciara and Danny would make him relax and tell her whatever he had come to say.

They both collected trays of lasagne and garlic bread. Ziva led the way to her usual table and pointed out where Gibbs could collect a chair for himself.

Gibbs did manage to loosen up over the meal and they went outside to the pretty garden afterwards. Ziva had taken him out here because the rest of the building was full of little touches that reminded people of what it was.

She led the way to a shady tree with a bench underneath it. He sat down and she parked herself opposite him.

"Spit it out Gibbs. I know there is something you wish to say."

"I'm sorry Ziva..."

"Never say you are sorry Gibbs. It is a sign of weakness. Besides, it was not your fault."

"...But if I had let you go to lunch..."

"Don't be ridiculous Gibbs." She snapped and took a deep breath. "It has happened and there is nothing you, me or anyone else can do to reverse it. I will adjust and I will learn to cope. We will all get through it."

"I wanted to let you know that there will still be a job waiting for you when you are ready."

"Thank you Gibbs. I appreciate it, but I will have to think about it."

"That's all I ask Ziva."

The two of them sat for a while longer, they Gibbs walked Ziva back to the house. He went home and she went to her room.

She wanted to go back to NCIS more than anything but she would be a liability in the field and her chair would never fit behind her desk.

**I dare you to ****REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to ****zats****, ****Gaddkzmp****, fanoftiva and ****.forever**** for reviewing chapter 7.**

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

* * *

The next morning, Ziva was woken by a frantic pounding on her door. She had had another rough night, waking up drenched in sweat three times.

She slid her hand under her pillow, pulling out her gun. Gibbs had brought it with him the previous day.

"Ziva?! Can I come in?" Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Abby. If it had been anybody else, Ziva would have told them to come back in half an hour, but, Abby was Abby. And Abby had been with her through everything.

Abby came bounding in cheerfully, looking exactly like her usual self. She sat on the end of her bed while Ziva got into her chair and manoeuvred her way into the bathroom. The one she had ordered had finally arrived so she had ditched the one that had been on loan to her from the hospital.

Abby waited patiently as Ziva went through her morning routine and when she was ready, they drove to the first place they were planning to look at.

They had decided to become room-mates. Abby was looking for a bigger place and some company while Ziva was going to need some help around the house. Rooming together was an obvious solution.

They arrived 40 minutes later. The first apartment was on the ground floor of a building with a ramp as well as stairs. There was a small porch which led into a bright airy living room which opened onto the kitchen. Through the kitchen there was a door leading onto the hallway, along which were two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Everywhere was spacious enough to allow Ziva to manoeuvre freely in her wheelchair. It was perfect. They had found what they were looking for on the first try.

Sitting in the sun back at the rehab centre they discussed the price. It was a little expensive but they estimated that with both their salaries combined, they would be able to afford it comfortably.

Abby left a short while later as she had promised to be back right after lunch and it was almost an hours drive.

After work that night, Abby picked up a large pepperoni pizza, a bag of chocolate brownies and some goods movies which she took to Willow Bank. Ziva had made sure that there would be an empty TV room for them and was looking forward to a girls night in.

She hoisted herself out of her chair and onto the comfortable sofa, leaning against Abby for additional support. Just before the movie started, they were joined by Mel and Ciara. Danny had been discharged earlier that day. Ziva couldn't wait for it to be her turn.

As Ziva sat there beside Abby, she realised that she had not felt so normal since her accident. She felt less depressed and more whole than she had a long time. She would get through this.

**********************************************************************************It was Ziva's last week at Willow Banks. She had been there for three months and had finally mastered most of the essential skills she needed to both learn and relearn.

She had learnt to drive with hand controls, although she was yet to get a car and adapt it. Her mini cooper would be too small. She could take care of herself in the bathroom and transfer bed to chair to car and back again without help.

She had had to relearn to dress herself and had a couple of pieces of adaptive technology to help. She could bathe herself and take care of herself.

With Abby there to take care of heavier household jobs such as cleaning the windows or vacuuming, she would be just fine, and as independent as it was possible for her to be.

* * *

The day before, Ziva, Mel and Ciara had gone for a swim in the large hydrotherapy pool. Ziva had once been an excellent swimmer, although it was much more difficult without her legs to propel her. However, they had so much fun – splashing each other and laughing like teenagers. Afterwards they had gone outside, letting the warm sun dry their hair.

Zia knew she would miss Mel and Ciara and hoped to stay in touch when she left. Not that she was not ecastic to be leaving.

She had only one worry. She was still having night terrors – waking up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. Abby would be sure to hear her. Ziva didn't want her to know. She would get through it by herself. She had to.

**REVIEW. Pretty Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my guinea-pig Shake, who died this morning in my hands. He would have been 1 on the 28th. Also, to his brother Shiver, because I don't want him to be sad.**

**Thanks to ****zats**** and ****MaeganM.0816**** for reviewing Chapter 8.**

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

* * *

Ziva was waiting for Gibbs when he arrived. They were going to her old apartment to pack everything up, ready for the move and the whole team would be there to help.

She had tied her hair back that morning. It was finally long enough to go back into a ponytail. It had not been this short since Cairo. She was wearing an old pair of jeans and a too big shirt. She had lost a lot of weight while she was unconscious and even now, she hadn't really got her appetite back.

She looked at her apartment block apprehensively. How was she going to get to her fifth floor apartment? She could manage the front step, but not five flights of stairs.

After staring at the stairs she finally relented and let Gibbs carry her. It was utterly humiliating, but necessary.

Tony and McGee were packing up her kitchen. Ducky was in the living room and Abby was in the bathroom. Ziva took over her bedroom and Gibbs did the spare bedroom/study/library. With everyone helping and only a quick stop for lunch, they were finished by mid-afternoon.

Zia wheeled herself around her apartment one last time. All of her belongings were packed into boxes, the cupboards were empty and there was no memorabilia adorning the walls. She went outside to where the team was waiting for her and they went downstairs together.

* * *

Tony had driven her back. When they were about five minutes away he asked:

"You have a curfew at that place?"

"No Tony. We are not children." There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Good. I miss having a film partner. I bet there is something good on in the cinema"

"Tony, I..."

"Come on Ziva. It'll be fun and we haven't had a movie night since..."

"Alright. You talked me into it."

Tony took the next turn off the road, knowing exactly where the cinema is.

"Ziva. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"It is nobo..."

"Yes it is. If I had not been pelting you with snowballs, you would not have slipped and therefore not been in the middle of the road. "

"Tony. It has happened. There is nothing that can be done. I do not blame you, or Gibbs. Only the drunk idiot. I am just grateful that I am still alive. From what I hear, it was touch and go."

They had arrived at the cinema, but to Ziva's annoyance all the disabled spaces were taken with not one blue badge in sight. Tony let her out at the door and circled the car park for a space, eventually finding one right at the very back.

The film was good and they went for a Chinese afterwards. Their old banter had returned. It had been missing for the last several weeks and Ziva was glad it was back.

He left Ziva back a little after midnight. He had to be back early the next morning as she was moving her furniture.

* * *

Ziva slept a lot more peacefully that night than she had been, waking only once. She was up early enough to get in an hour at the gym before Tony arrived. It would be a long day, but Ziva was looking forward to it.

Arriving at the apartment, it was obvious from the activity going on around them that they were the last to arrive.

Tony was immediately handed two chairs to take to the kitchen and Ziva was given a box of kitchen utensils from Abby's old apartment. It seemed as if most of the furniture was already inside.

Gibbs was busy installing disabled bars in the bathroom, Ziva and Abby were putting away things in their own rooms. Everyone else was wandering around, doing the odd jobs as Abby and Ziva dictated.

They were at it all day, but eventually they managed to get everything where it was supposed to be All that was left was Ziva. Abby was moving in that night, but Willow Banks wanted Ziva to stay one more night.

Soon though, she would be able to start with the rest of her life.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I really really need cheering up.**

**Only one more chapter to go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to ****zats**** and oracle_981 for reviewing chapter 9**

**I own nothing. All rights go to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright intended and I make no money from this story.**

**I am so sorry that it took so long. I have had no internet connection for days.**

**This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ziva was in Willow Banks, getting ready for the night out. Mel had come to help her choose an outfit, and was preventing Ziva from feeling nervous about what she was going to say that night.

She had a shower and then washed and dried her hair. For the first time since her accident, she straightened it.

Having run the straighteners through her hair, it almost reached her shoulders. It was a nice feeling and she actually quite liked it this length. She couldn't wait to grow it out again though.

She sat and stared at the clothes in her wardrobe. She didn't want to wear a dress. Even though she had daily exercises to prevent muscular atrophy, she was very self conscious about them.

After 10 frustrating minutes, she decided on smart black trousers and a long, red wrap-around top. Heels were annoying in her chair, so she settled on black flats. The overall effect was not too bad, she thought to herself as she applied some nude makeup, while looking i the full length mirror.

Mel walked Ziva to the front doors where she was going to wait for Tony who was going to give her a lift.

If asked, she would deny it but Ziva was pretty sure that Mel had a major crush on Tony. He was running a little late, but when he arrived, he presented her with a flower. It was cute.

Watching her tired arms struggle to lift her weight from the chair to the car had been embarrassing for both of them, but they ignored it, as the car sped down the motorway.

The journey was nice as they chatted about stuff. They teased and joked with other, slipping into their familiar banter of their love hate relationship, which was more love than hate, but Ziva fell silent as they drew nearer. This would be her first social outing with the team as a whole and she had a big announcement to make.

There was no time left to ponder, as Tony pulled up outside the restaurant, in beside Abby's hearse, in one of the three disabled spaces. Ziva put her blue badge on the dashboard, and they went in.

* * *

The restaurant was small. McGee, Ducky, Abby and Gibbs were already seated at a table by the window waiting for them.

She positioned herself between Abby and Tony, where a chair had been removed for her.

A waitress came over and took their orders. She had decided on chicken with a spicy sauce and potato wedges. The food at Willow Banks was always really bland. Next to her, Abby was having the same thing.

It was a very companionable evening, as they relaxed and chatted over their meal. Abby was a little hyper as they told Ziva and McGee about a completely ridiculous case that they had caught, before either of them arrived.

It was a nice evening, and everyone was relaxing over their coffees when Ziva cleared her throat.

"There is something I have been wanting to tell you all." She blushed slightly as she paused for dramatic effect. "I have decided to come back to work on a trial basis, starting next Monday"

She sat for a moment while her team processed the information. It was a wonderful feeling when everyone realised what she had just said and she was engulfed in hugs from her family.

They had been through a lot in the last few months, but they had completed a circle. She was out of rehab, going back to the job she loved and a hand controlled car was on the horizon for a few months time.

Life was good. Different, but good.

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I felt that this was an appropriate place to end my story, even though she has not gone back to NCIS.

* * *

**I will write a sequel if there is enough demand, and people give me clues about which direction it should go.**

**Thanks for reading right till the end.**

**REVIEW. You know you want to.**


	11. Please Read

**This is NOT a chapter.**

**I was just wondering if you could take the time and answer my poll on where you want the sequel to go. I have loads of ideas, but I can't do all of them.**

**I would very much appreciate it if you could. If your idea is not there, then jus PM me.**

**Thanks for sticking with the story. It is very much appreciated.**

**Cathy,**

**(bookworm2dance)**


End file.
